Necessary
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He only managed to say this at this very last moment. No, it wasn't going to be their last moment. SD


Dino stared at the traffic light that had just turned red, and he shifted his vision back onto the bag that was placed on his lap.

His fingers touched the surface of the bag lightly. He could feel the roughness of the material. It was not very surprising. After all, he had this bag for six years now.

This bag was bought for him in a fit of anger. Totally weird, right?

* * *

"_That bastard. He's testing my limits," Squalo spat angrily as he charged into the shop that Dino was currently browsing in._

_Dino smiled apologetically at the salesgirl as he tugged the sleeve of Squalo's shirt gently. "Squalo, you are attracting some unwanted attention."_

_He wouldn't ask what was going on since he wasn't allowed to._

_In the past, if Squalo had any issues, and if Dino were to ask him, the poor blonde would get a scolding. The silver-haired man would say;_

"_Don't ask me unnecessary questions; I will tell you what's necessary."_

_That was what Dino always remembered when communicating with him, Squalo._

_Pushing Dino's hand off of his arm, he let out an annoyed groan at Dino before glaring at the salesgirl._

"_You."_

"_Yes, s-sir?" she muttered nervously._

"_Get him the most expensive bag here." Squalo slammed a silver card onto the counter, catching Dino's attention._

_Doesn't that belong to Xanxus?_

"_No, there's no need for it, Squalo-"_

"_I know it's unnecessary for you to have any more of these bags, but it's definitely necessary for me to spend finish that bastard's whole assets."_

_Dino stayed silent for awhile, waiting for the loud silver-haired male to explain why was it that necessary to do this to Xanxus. Just then, Squalo saw a white bag being put on display. From the looks of it, he knew that it would cost a bomb._

"_Stop. I'm buying that bag." Squalo pointed at the white bag, not even sparing Dino a glance._

_And as Dino looked at how nervous the salesgirl was as she packed the bag up hastily, he couldn't help but feel his heart get heavy._

_So it wasn't necessary to tell him why was Squalo buying things for him to spite Xanxus?_

* * *

Dino mentally kicked himself for being a fool as he unzipped the white bag. In the bag, he saw a lot of things that brought back memories of them.

Them...? Of course, him and Squalo.

Their relationship was so simple six years ago. Dino counted it as simple. From buying things for him to spite Xanxus, to more complicated things that he couldn't explain anymore.

Sensing the person sitting on the driver's seat looking at him, Dino lowered his head even more.

It was Squalo who was driving.

Their relationship had become _this_. It had come to the point where even exchanging glances with each other hurt.

* * *

"_Squalo, y-you're here!" Dino stuttered, a little surprised that the silver-haired man even bothered to come over to find him._

_He saw his friend eye him questioningly, and he felt blood rush to his face in an instant. Geez, Cavallone. Why for him?_

"_You are using that bag?"_

_Dino immediately looked at the white bag he was carrying and found himself stuttering even more than before. "N-No, it was just that, t-that I didn't have-"_

_It was the first thing he ever bought for him._

"_Never mind." Squalo shrugged that answer off as he finished another glass of red wine. Dino stared at him, and smiled slightly, hiding his intention of wanting to be alone when he realized something;_

_Your answer to him was not necessary._

_Squalo shifted to the end of the couch as he patted the empty seat beside him. "Cavallone, come over here."_

_Upon seeing the blonde hesitate, he groaned._

"_If I tell you to do something, just do it."_

_Dino blinked at that, and nodded as he hurried to the seat hastily. It was then he realized that Squalo had been drinking a lot._

_The sight of empty wine bottles caught his attention. And along with it, the stench of alcohol._

"_Squalo, have you been drinking?"_

"_I told you not to ask anything unnecessary," Squalo whispered into his ear as he pushed his high-schoolmate down, their faces close to each other's._

_It made Dino blush._

"_You, look at me."_

_Ah, he was caught avoiding Squalo's gaze. Shifting his vision back onto his eyes, he felt the urge to hide even more._

"_Dino Cavallone, you..."_

_His fingers ran through golden hair lightly as he sniggered._

"_Are to become mine, from tonight onwards."_

_Dino's eyes widened when he heard that. It was impossible. _

"_What, Squalo-"_

"_If I tell you to do something, you better do it. That includes-" Squalo had a smirk on his face that made Dino not recognize Squalo anymore "-becoming mine."_

_And Dino closed his eyes._

_The kisses on his lips, the hands working on the buttons of his shirt._

_He didn't care anymore._

* * *

Rules that Dino was fine with obeying in the past.

Dino moved his hand to where his heart was located at.

It hurt.

It was certainly hurting.

He shouldn't have listened to Squalo's lies.

Things got so bad, things got so messy that Dino's mind was too screwed up to even think properly anymore.

Him belonging to Squalo, Squalo's loyalty or perhaps really, love to Xanxus. If someone were to wake him up it could only be himself who had failed to do it again and again.

* * *

_Five in the morning. That was when he finally returned._

_Dino pretended to be asleep. He pretended not to care that Squalo was returning home so late without telling him anything. He pretended not to worry, pretended that he didn't know he was with Xanxus._

_He wouldn't ask too, he refused to ask. He wasn't allowed to ask in the first place. He knew that in Squalo's point of view, it was totally unnecessary for him to tell Dino why he was late coming home._

_It was unnecessary for him to even ask in the first place._

_He cried. He really did. He trembled lightly as he 'slept', fists clenched tightly as he continued 'sleeping' soundly. He knew he was found out. He knew Squalo had found out he wasn't asleep at all._

_But he made no response to him crying._

_Squalo was, too, pretending to be so tired that once he hit the bed, he fell asleep. He pretended not to hear Dino's soft whimpering. He pretended not to hear, not to feel the trembling of Dino who was just sleeping by his side._

_They were both pretending._

_Squalo wouldn't ask, he refused to ask. He wasn't even going to think of asking in the first place. Dino knew. In Squalo's point of view, him crying was something unnecessary._

_And it was even more unnecessary for him to ask why Dino was even crying._

_He lied. He really did. His eyes were wide open as he 'slept'. He felt his chest have a strange, tight feeling as he continued 'sleeping'. He was exhausted. He knew he was found out. Squalo knew Dino had found out he wasn't asleep either. The mirror placed at the side showed everything._

_But Dino made no response to him lying._

* * *

Dino let out a chuckle. He laughed at what a fool he was at the beginning, till the end.

He tried to prove to himself in Squalo's eyes, that there would be Dino. He told Squalo that he would be going to Japan for work. For years. A lousy lie.

All he wanted was to hear the words "Don't go" come from Squalo's lips.

After all that silence he got from the silver-haired man, and he got his hopes built up so high, all he got was;

_"I'll send you off to the airport."_

He laughed, he really laughed. He was seriously a fool.

"What's so funny?"

He turned, and for the first time during the trip to the airport, he looked Squalo in the eye. He just shook his head and remained silent.

To think that when he was a little happy, it was necessary for Squalo to ask what was funny. But, it was all in vain.

They were at a stage in their relationship where it was all very strange.

Crying, quarrelling, yelling, and cold wars were normal. Totally normal. He experienced these almost every day when they were together.

When Dino belonged to Squalo.

Till this moment, smiling was something abnormal between the both of them.

How long had it been since he last smiled, he last laughed? To think when he finally did, it was laughing at his own stupidity.

Noticing that the car had stopped, he realized that they have reached the airport.

He took another glance at the silver-haired man, and realized he wasn't looking at him.

He wasn't going to say goodbye.

Dino lowered his head as he pushed the car door open, and stepped out of the car, breathing in the fresh air.

Now that he had stepped out of this car, he didn't belong to Squalo anymore. No more.

Without looking back, he pushed the door close, only to hear the window being rolled down when he walked away.

He stopped.

The heart that was racing, he cursed it. No chance, too late. Dino closed his eyes, trying to block everything else out so that if Squalo said anything, he would hear only him.

...

_Thump, thump. _His heart wouldn't stop racing. He concentrated on hearing, and-

He heard the engine being started. The car was moving off.

-.

-.

He was left behind.

* * *

Squalo stepped on the gas as he sped past other cars. He looked at the rear view mirror, looked at Dino's back.

For the first time, he actually had tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"Stay," he mumbled as he looked at the back view. "_Stay_."

He only managed to say this at this very last moment. No, it wasn't going to be _their_ last moment.

He clenched his fists. He hit the brake. He punched his clenched fists against the steering wheel. He made a U-turn. He was back to where Dino was. He shouted. He wanted to make sure his _asset_ heard that. He wanted him _back_.

"Don't you move, Dino Cavallone. I never allowed you to leave...!"

And he saw Dino stop in his tracks.

* * *

A/N : Thanks coocuit (**Dior Crystal**) , daughters (**Ephemral Muse & L-L-Love**) , Darla for helping me on this fic (L) Reviews are very appreciated and wanted ((: I still couldn't find out what was lacking in this fic despite me also feeling it D:


End file.
